Nothing but Work
by FFrocksURsocks
Summary: It all started when Yuffie asked Reeve if she could work with him at the WRO.. "I guess" Reeve said.. Not knowing what would happen Slight ReeveXYuffie ONESHOT.


Reeve had to admit. Ever since Deepground things for the WRO has been going well, he had gotten to seem alot of work done. Managing working at the WRO and going to get drinks at his favorite bar "Seventh heaven" Ran by his former comrade Tifa Lockhart of AVALANCHE was nice, he got to chat with everyone and usually enjoyed his time there with his friends..But thats when it all started. When Yuffie came and entered the bar and plopped down next to him on the bar stool.

"REEVIE! REEVIE REE-EEVE" She smiled brightly at him

Reeve had just finished his shot tired from work, He was not in the "greatest" mood, he had had along day with workers, and buisness meetings one after each other with quite a few diffrent people. Some with diffrent organazations around the Midgar area.. Not to mention he also had to have his meetings with Rufus Shinra and the Turks..But he smiled anyway trying not to be rude..

"Yes Yuffie? How may I help you?" He smiled casually..

"Well...! I'm kinda... Lookingforajob..." She scratched the back of her head and stood up behind him, She started to get upset.

Reeve looked at her confused.."What was that last part? I didnt catch it"

Yuffie sighed loudly.." REEEVIE! I need a job! Can you help me? I need to pay rent to y'know!" Putting her hands on her waist she sighed again.. "Can ya help me?" She now got the attention of all the people sitting at the bar, And even the red-headed Turk.

"Well Yuffie... There was that place around the corner.. You know.. That Wutai pla-" Reeve got interuppted suddenly by a very furious Yuffie Kisaragi..

"No! No no no no no! I dont want to work there! I want to work at the WRO... With you! And Vinnie!" She crossed her arms..

"Yuffie, Its not that simple... You have to fill out paperwork.. and then you have to get interviewed.." Reeve said before he ran his hands through his hair..

Reno walked up to the both of them with a beer in hand.. He grinned at Yuffie and gave her a wink, But only to get her to roll her eyes at him in annoyance..

"What Re-" Reno inturupted Yuffie contininuing the conversation "Dude, Just let her join so you know. You can shut her up?" Reno interupted.. "Shes getting quite annoying.." Reno took a sip of his beer then grinned. She gave him a death glare, A kind that Vincent Valentine would give you when you made annoyed him and that really didnt take much.

Reeve chuckled slightly and pulled his hand up to signal that he wanted another beer, Before he turned around to look at Reno and Yuffie. "I guess I could think about it.. Its gonna be alot of work though Yuffie, You know that right?"

Yuffie clapped her hands then jumped up and gave somewhat of a victory pose.. "Hell yes! Imma winner! Imma Winner!" She smiled "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She ran and gave Reeve a tight hug.

"Yeah no problem" Reeve smiled hoping he didnt make a huge mistake,

Three months later

Reeve was walking to his office from a long stressfull meeting with Rufus Shinra, He always had a reason for making Reeve stay to listen to what he had to say, Now it was having problems with the new reactors and he wanted to get them fixed.. and he wanted them fixed soon. Like real soon, Reeve sighed and slipped his hand in his pocket to get the key when a pink splat landed onto the glass door to his office, Reeve turned around in with a shocked look on his face.

"Reeve Tuesti.. You now have five minutes to get a paint gun and run for your life." Yuffie said with a wolfish smirk on her face... She raised up her gun for another shot she glass next to him again, only to have a green paintball to cover the last one.

"Do I need to repeat again?" She gave a slight chuckle.

"Yuffie i dont think this is the best time for a paintball fight.." Reeve sighs and put the key in the lock and started to turn it to get to his office before she could shoot another paintball at him, But before he was able to get inside she shot a bright neon yellow paintball at his blue jacket.. His jacket from Deepground, the one he loved so much! Reeve walked inside his office, only to see a paintball gun inside his office on his desk he smirked to himself..

"Payback will be nice.." He stipped off his jacket. And grabbed the gun and hurried back outside. only to see that his ninja was gone? How can she be so fast?! Reeve sighed loudly before shutting the door and heading out farther into the hallway checking everything so she had no way to sneak up on him he looked everywhere and thought it was safe so he kept on down to the cafeteria

"Where could she be?" Reeve got off the elevator and walked down the hall to the cafeteria He got inside and didnt see anyone, exept all the way in the back.. But it wasnt here just the Red headed turk Reno, And also Elena. Reeve sighs and walks up to them?

"Have you seen Yuffie?" Reeve looked at them both with hope in his eyes putting the paintball gun down at his sides.

"No man, haven't seen her.. have you Laney?" Reno looked at the blonde headed Turk putting his hands behind his head.

"No sir Reeve I have not.." Elena said smiling.. "I wish I could help.." She said giggling then looked to Reno.. "Your not cool. You know?" She chuckled..

Reno looked at her and took his arms down "You know what Laney.. That was pretty mean yo.. I dont think i like your attitude.. " Reno looked at Reeve... "Paintball gun? What do you need that for yo?"

"Uh... Nothing! nevermind" Reeve said as he walked off, He was heading back to the elevator, He had been looking for a good hour and it was getting late, Having paperwork to do he went back up to his office to get his work done for the night..

When he got upstaires he walked down the hallway to his office, Only somthing felt odd.. He looked at the glass door to his office.. But the door was cracked, "I thought I left that closed." Reeve said quietly so no one could hear him, He raised back up his gun and slowly proceded to his office to peek inside. He got close enough to put his eye close to the door he got to look in for a breif moment before a paintball landed right by his face. He opened the door to see Yuffie sitting smuggly at his desk with her feet on his paperwork.. And she was wearing his Deepground jacket.. Reeve sighed and opened the door.

"Yuffie! have you been in here the whole time?" Reeve said looking at her curiously.. "Well i couldnt find you for the past hour.. now I cant play i got to do paperwork now!" Reeve said a little upset.

"Well, I didnt think you would keep looking Bossman!" She chuckled "You have fun looking for me.. Ive been up here for quiet a while" She said smirking.

"Well you made melook everywhere. Get behind on my paperwork.. How could i possibly be happy? Reeve said sighing loudly setting the gun down on the table next to him.. He started to walk up to his desk. "So now if i can please get back to work that would be appreceated"

"Well.. I could" She took a long pause "But that wont be fun would it?" She said with a smirk, SLowley picking up her gun.. "Hey Reevie i never asked you.. Do you like me working here?"

Reeve sighed. "Yuffie I dont know i gue-" He got inturuptted with a pink paingball liquid running down his forhead.. "Did you just hi-" He got another paintball to the chest.

"Reevie! I asked if you liked me working here!" She said smiling brightly or.. I could make you a paintball suit! i like that option alot better!

"No!" Reeve shouted Trying to wipe of the paintgun liquid off his forehead. "Yuffie.. Yes i like you working here I would not hire you if I didnt"Reeve walked up infront of his gun.. slowly so she might not notice, picking it up hiding it behind his back.. "So... Yuffie.." he smirked.

"So.. Reeve.." She got up from his desk so that they were looking at each other face to face, More like face to chest at Yuffies height compared to Reeve's. "What happens now?"

They both raised there guns to each other.. "good job Reevie boy." She smirked at him, only to get ther serious stern face he was giving her.

"Eh good job to you too." Reeve smirked and put his hand on his trigger..

THey both pulled the trigger at the same time, Reeve got hit in the face with a baby blue pellot.. But Yuffie didnt get hit at all, Reeve looked at her curiously.. "Why didnt it go off?" he looked down at his gun..

"I broke it.. Kinda sorta.." She gave him a innocent look... "I just couldnt go into a paintball fight with you about to shoot me in the face!" She clasped her hands together.. "Forgive me?" She smiled.

Reeve walked past her and took the gun from her.. and aimed it at her.. "Ill think about it.." Yuffie looked at him still in shock from when he took her gun..

"Reevie! No!" She yelled but it was to late he had shot her back.. She put both her hands on her shirt where the green paintball exploded.. then she looked back up at him.. "Reeve! How could you do this!?" She said walking past him and out of his office stopping at the doorway.

"Payback.." Reeve smirked... "Yes... Payback" Reeve chuckled and sat back down at his desk.. setting the gun down by his leg..

She started to leave down the hallway to go change her clothes..before she hear Reeve in his office.."Hey Yuffie.." Reeve shouted so she can hear it. before he got up and walked to the doorway to his office.

She took a moment to answer... "Yeah?" She said and turned around to look at him..

"Im glad you work here now.." Reeve smiled brightly


End file.
